Bad Behavior
by remmie
Summary: Slash. OneShot. Remus is one unhappy werewolf. James is positive that Sirius has something to do with this.In the end, Remus gets his revenge.


**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warning: **Slash..very mild

**To: **Sketchaway! She gave me some rules...and I wrote the story. Hope this is what you wanted!

* * *

_I chained my angel to the eavestrough  
It was November and I think I pissed him off  
He's mad but I don't care  
You're my Angel, so there.  
_-Sarah Slean, angel

* * *

Remus Lupin stormed into the dormitory with such a rage that the others in the room fell silent.

The usually calm werewolf was standing in the doorway looking thoroughly disheveled. His amber eyes were glowing and he looked positively frightful.

Peter stared at him, his nearly black eyes wide in disbelief. Remus was usually the normal and perfectly together one. It did not sit well with Peter that Remus looked so wild at the moment. Poor Peter jumped with fright when Remus slammed the door closed.

Lily Evans who was sitting on her boyfriend's bed looked startled and quickly got up. James, said boyfriend, stared at Remus is fear and confusion. Lily gathered the books and papers she had been studying and after giving James a quick kiss and a wave goodbye to Sirius and Peter, she ducked her head and left.

Sirius was the only one in the room who looked normal, and because of this, he looked not normal. Sirius was sitting propped against the headboard of his bed. His black hair was falling into his eyes. His usual smile was not present; instead he looked quite calm. This was always a bad sign, as Sirius was usually hyper beyond anything anyone else would be able to achieve. This meant that either Sirius had received another 'lovely' letter from his mother or he had done something terrible.

James was willing to bet it was the latter.

"Who did it?" Remus whispered harshly. No one moved. Peter looked frantic. James looked sick and Sirius hadn't even looked up from the book that James was sure he wasn't really reading.

"Who did it?" this time Remus had raised his voice and the other three boys flinched. James ruffled his hair, and bit his lip. He was not sure what Remus was on about, but Peter looked about ready to faint and Sirius didn't seem to want to step in any time soon. Dragging up all his Gryffindor courage James took a step forward.

"Remus, ah, Moony?" Remus' eyes spun and locked on James. The messy hair young man gulped and whispered.

"Remus, what are you talking about. Whose done what?"

Peter looked horrified when Remus' left eye started twitching. James didn't know what to do. He really wanted to be down stairs listening to Lily babble about upcoming finals while really just staring at her, but he didn't want to leave Remus up here with Peter. He knew Sirius had something to do with whatever it was that was making Remus snarl at them. He also knew Peter probably had nothing to do with it, so if he was going to make a clean getaway he had to take Peter with him, least he feel guilty.

Grabbing Peter's arm and slowly stepping toward Remus, who was blocking the door, James spoke in soothing tones.

"Remus, mate, whatever is that has happened, you can tell me, yeah? Cause I don't know how to fix it, unless you tell me."

Remus looked at James with narrowed eyes before blinking innocently. "You didn't do it?"

James, who was pretty sure he didn't, nodded his head. Remus turned toward Sirius who had sunk a little lower into the bed.

Moving a little out of the way to allow Peter and James to slip out, Remus growled at Sirius.

"You did it."

Sirius hadn't moved but Remus knew that he was scared. An angry werewolf was not a safe werewolf.

Remus started to walk toward Sirius who looked positively frightened.

"Now, Remus…I, there's no reason to lose our heads over this-." His stuttering was affectivity stopped as Remus loomed over him. Sirius gulped and shrank away from Remus.

"Why would you do something like that?"

Sirius looked at Remus innocently. "Well, Moony, it was right there. How could I say no? Everyone else had left the room, and you just left it out in the open-."

"They were in my trunk!" Remus hissed.

Sirius waved it off. "Same thing. Anyway, really Remus it was your fault."

Remus didn't look impressed. Everyone in their dorm was used to Sirius snooping but this time, the eldest Black brother had gone to far.

"Sirius Black you stole my chocolate and there is no excuse for that!"

Sirius let out a whimper as Remus hopped onto the bed.

Sirius supposed he could deny it, but seeing as there was chocolate smeared around his mouth and there was still chocolate coating his mouth, there was little hope of Remus believing him.

Sirius' eyes widened as Remus moved to straddle him.

Remus grinned suddenly in a way that reminded Sirius of himself in one of his crazier moments.

"You know, I'm really disappointed that you ate my chocolate. It would have tasted rather good with my tea."

Sirius' breath hitched as Remus moved his face close to his.

Sirius waited anxiously for Remus' next move. It didn't take the long before the werewolf was licking the chocolate off Sirius face.

Sirius thought he was going to die, his breath caught in his throat as Remus' lips might his. The sandy hair young man forced his tongue into Sirius mouth, not that Sirius complained.

Pulling back Remus was grinning again. Sirius was panting and grinning like a fool.

Sighing Remus gave Sirius a sly look.

"Although, I suppose it tastes better off you."


End file.
